1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an autonomous vehicle assistance device, and more particularly, to an autonomous vehicle assistance device and method that may precisely determine a position of a vehicle based on input position error information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, research regarding autonomous driving of a vehicle has been actively conducted. In general, autonomous driving indicates traveling by analyzing information acquired through a variety of sensors installed in a vehicle and satellite navigation information based on road map information and by controlling a driving of the vehicle from a specific start point to an end point on the roads according to a determined logic.
In a vehicular navigation system according to the related art, a general global positioning system (GPS) satellite navigation code has a position precision level close to 10 m. Accordingly, an accurate position of a vehicle may not be recognized with an existing GPS device. Research using a satellite navigation carrier is ongoing to accomplish a further enhanced position precision. Position information based on tens of centimeter (cm) may be acquired using a satellite navigation carrier.
However, roads, including straight roads, intersections, and tunnels, are present in a variety of shapes and/or forms. Accordingly, there is a need to accurately verify a lane on which a vehicle is to be driven on the roads and to drive on the verified lane. In addition, a further high position precision level is desired. There is a need for an autonomous vehicle assistance device that may analyze satellite navigation position information transmitted in real time, may correct real-time position information by acquiring correction information, driving lane information, and a position information error, and may enhance a position precision.